


Rainy Days

by Punk_o



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Affection, Bilbo Baggins & Bofur Friendship, Bilbo is So Done, Boffins - Freeform, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Dwarves, Fluffy Ending, Forests, M/M, Old Forest (Tolkien), Rain, Short One Shot, Sweet Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_o/pseuds/Punk_o
Summary: Bilbo has just joined up with Thorin's Company and soon comes to discover that the adventure has the downside of having god awful weather, poor traveling conditions, and all around discomfort. He misses home dearly and they've hardly made it beyond Buckland. Yet one of the Dwarves unknowingly befriends him after expressing a very kind gesture.





	Rainy Days

Mistakes were made, internal screaming never stopped at impulsiveness and lack of proper tact were to be had. To top it all off, there was a deluge that didn't want to end even if they were traveling. Sad to say, but Bilbo didn't pack much save for the important need for food, but he had gathered his bag so swiftly that he could barely remember what he managed to even stow away. It wasn't until days in on this so called quest did Thorin finally allow the lot of them to stop and rest properly. He was hellbent on reaching Erebor as soon as possible, but under the grumbling protests of a grouchy Wizard and the other Dwarves complaining loudly about the horses needing to be fed and the lot of them needing a proper bit of sleep, did he finally relent to give orders on making camp. For the past three days it had rained and so far it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon, but for the moment they would all have to endure the rainfall and do their best to stay dry. There was worry and concern for a while if there were to be any flooding, if maybe they should settle upon higher ground, yet Gandalf reassured that they'd hardly be washed off during the deluge.

Bilbo had failed in obtaining a cloak or even an extra overcoat to protect him from the cold rain, so the times that they did temporarily stop of restroom breaks and to have a bite to eat, he was forced to endure the exposure to the weather which left him bitter, angry, and wet. He was still resentful towards all of them for not only raiding his pantry bare to the bone, but also the fact they left a proper mess in his washroom that he didn't have the chance to get cleaned up. Granted the very thought of cleaning hair and used wash cloths from every nook and cranny only made him scrunch up his face in abject disgust. He had complained about it for the first few days. Actually, Bilbo complained about everything for quite a bit, but when others attempted conversation, he gave scathing remarks about the condition of how his lovely Hobbit hole was left and to outright bicker with each and every one of them. In return he was mocked and given the hardest eyerolls that matched condescending tones that drove him to bite his tongue and give dirty looks of disapproval to the point where even Gandalf was given a polite "No thank you, I'm fine" in the most strained tones Bilbo could muster without biting his head off as well.

Now, he was sitting by himself with arms crossed, quietly shivering with his back towards the others that were making quite a ruckus with settling down for a mid day nap. The grass was almost mud under his feet, but compared to the rest of the lands around them, this was the driest spot they could find under four massive trees which provided some cover from the deluge falling upon their heads. There was the idle suggestion in starting a fire, but after a quick quip that the wood would be too wet and it'd be a waste of proper oil drew to a unanimous conclusion to simply endure and try to get some rest. While some of the Dwarves settled themselves for a nap, some went about sharpening their weapons or feeding the horses. Bilbo went about looking over his shoulder at the lot of them, doing his best to take note of their gestures and actions. He'd rarely, if ever, seen Dwarves before so this was a perfect chance for him to gain a better understanding of who and what they were.

Bilbo noticed that as a group, they were hellbent on sticking together and even though that he could tell some were not fond of others for be it personal reasons, they still seemed to be cooperative enough to apply teamwork to everything they did. There was little to status quo save for Thorin being their Leader and they seemed to follow his or Balin's word to the letter without hesitation. One thing that got under Bilbo's skin was the hygienic issues, granted that was his biggest complaint about the entirety of this journey for he was used to washing up in the mornings only to have a proper bath in the evenings. He was fond of keeping clean and orderly, missed his scented soaps and oils, adored his wash cloths and evening robes.

_But the Dwarves._

By the Gods, Bilbo was utterly disgusted by the belching, farting and all around unhygienic demeanor all of them had. The smell was no better and he presumed that it was one of the costs of long distance traveling that expectations for a cleaning routine were rare. That or the smell was a natural deterrent for beasts that roamed the wilderness and to be fair, Bilbo couldn't really judge too much because there were at least signs of them attempting to stay clean with quick wash ups when they had time. Bilbo looked away to rub at his thighs which were sore from horseback riding and went about contemplating the thought of at least getting a nap.

_It'd be far more easier to rest if I had a proper bed. Even a decent enough duvet? Not even that! Just a simple lap cover or something softer than this damned log. Of all the places to settle? Here? Really? Couldn't find a bloody cave or some abandoned barn? Even a shack would be tolerable at this point. It's as if Thorin indulges in drawing out the last bit of breath from us before dragging us all by the skin of our teeth! Even Gandalf was about to keel over by the looks of it. Can't be arsed to have the politeness and ask for our in--_

Bilbo was forced to stop his internal complaining in time to hear heavy boots trudging near and then the familiar presence of one of the Dwarves making themselves unexpectedly welcome right next to him on the log. There was the brief second where Bilbo was about to protest the welcome's and hello's to be had along with the awkward attempts in interaction that he had received from others, but the Dwarf was quick to drape his own thick cloak over his small shoulders that only brought forth the comfort of warmth and being actually dry for once. He averted his gaze to stare down his lap while the Dwarf made sure they were both properly covered first before fixing the scarf around his neck.

  
"You always sit about by yourself like you're some deep thinkin' individual," the airy-gruff tone mocked lazily.  
Strong hands moved about to pluck free something that looked far too familiar to Bilbo and only caused the sudden reaction for him to open his mouth to speak up in protest. The noise Bilbo made was quickly cut off by him snapping his mouth shut to glare blue eyes up at the Dwarf at realizing what they had in their hands.

"Th-that's mine? One of my doilies! My mother knitted it! The bloody--" Bilbo reached out to attempt to grab the doily that was being used.  
" _Oh is it really?_ Well! You were havin' yourself such a fit over not having any hankies like a dame--"  
"They're not handkerchiefs! Give that back! _You stole it!_ " Bilbo protested as he tried to reach when the Dwarf jerked it away.  
"Oi calm down, lad! Hardly stole it, I was gonna give it back! In fact, I actually got it from Nori. Seems like he was makin' off with just a bite to eat, eh? Best check your silver when you meander yourself back home. Here," the Dwarf insisted as he handed the doily back.

 

Bilbo huffed loudly, inspecting the cloth and stitch work carefully to make sure it hadn't been too damaged. The smell of whiskey, grease, and dirt was present, but at least it wasn't stained so he didn't hesitate to stuff it deep into the pocket of his coat. There was silence now, only the noise of loud snores and soft spoken conversations to be had, yet the rain drowned out most of it which only drew Bilbo to give awkward and accusing glances towards the Dwarf sitting next to him. Somewhat tanned complexion, the scars and cuts of age against lower lip and thick brows, dark brown hair in those odd pigtails that were overdue for a good combing. Good lord the funny hat with the floppy ears only clashed with the dark green cloak donned over his beige and brown overcoat. Bilbo was absolutely judging, but at the same time refusing to get up given that body heat was providing that comforting bulwark against the harsh wind and cold rain. The Dwarf seemed to pay little mind to the quiet, already focused more on his thoughts, hand on his curved pipe to give the idle and quiet puff of smoky breath through nose.

 

_Good lord he reeks of tobacco and horse. Then again I suppose we all do, but goodness look at his clothes. I've spotted at least four grease stains and what could possibly be Orc blood. Or oil. I don't want to find out! Haven's above I miss Bag End! I miss my warm bed! Ugh it's just around lunchtime too. Mrs. Proudfoot would be baking something lovely around this time. Her cobbler is to die for, but the roast chicken always comes out so dry. Dear lord I've gone and missed tea time too! This lot hardly has any coffee and I usually don't mind mead but drinking it day in and day out has started to make my stomach churn. What I wouldn't give for a nosh of wine or--_

"You should get some rest," the Dwarf suggested with a gruff tone.  
"Pardon?" Bilbo yawned as he unknowingly started to scoot and slump closer against the Dwarf.

"Oh I can't sleep in this weather. Far too wet and depressing for my tastes. Cold and bothersome. How you Dwarves do it is beyond me!"  
"Where there's rain, there's rainbows," he chuckled right back.

  
It was the mirth in his laughter that made Bilbo smile. He had heard this one laughing plenty, either by telling crude jokes, singing, poking and teasing at the others. No matter what the fellow seemed to be unwavering with optimism. Hell, he had even gotten Bilbo to cast a few shy smirks or chuckles behind the hand that were always returned with a crooked-dimpled smile. Bilbo was unaware that he was leaning more into the Dwarf now, actually laying down upon the mossy log that was oddly comforting while his head and cheek pressed against lap. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, but didn't fret or fit over the weight and warmth to be had, yet it wasn't that he could actually protest since eyelids were growing heavy and he was already starting to nod off.

  
"What's your name?" Bilbo sighed softly, his legs tucking close and hand squeezing at the Dwarf's knee.

"I'd like to remember all of your names hopefully. I'll have to since I'm going on this bloody Quest."  
"I'm Bofur and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in time, Mister Baggins. Nothing comes at an instant, gotta learn if you wanna get by. Why if everything just fell in your lap--"  
"Bofur...what..what a _lovely_ name.." Bilbo interrupted in a slow murmur.

  
Bofur couldn't be bothered to correct Bilbo on the compliment, it made him flush with a bit of color and drew a broad grin over his face as he tugged the cloak a bit more to ensure the Hobbit was warm and dry. Bofur could have moved, could have shuffled and nudged Bilbo off his lap, but something stopped him for some odd reason. He felt compelled to stay put, to continue to smoke on his pipe until the tobacco turned to ash while his thoughts wandered. The small movements of the Hobbit tucking even closer made him tense up in time to drape his arm over Bilbo's side. In due time, he too started to slouch, head leaning and pressing itself against Bilbo's shoulder as he managed to catch the fleeting sight of sunlight starting to peek through the trees, the water reflecting the light to radiate the colors of a rainbow bouncing through the canopies. Such a beautiful sight only made Bofur grin when he finally closed his eyes. Rain kept falling, it was quite cold, yet between Hobbit and Dwarf, they both found some means of peace in the harshness of it all to ease their troubles if only just for a fleeting few moments of a nap.

 

For the first time in days, Bilbo and Bofur had finally found the comfort they had been longing for.


End file.
